


Hair Down ~KinKuni~

by its_dark_girl



Series: Haikyuu fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Homework, Other, its the weekend, this was my first hq fic on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_dark_girl/pseuds/its_dark_girl
Summary: Kunimi has never seen Kindaichi with his hair down.
Series: Haikyuu fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174259
Kudos: 11





	Hair Down ~KinKuni~

It was the weekend. Kindaichi was just mindlessly browsing show on the T.V. His parents were gone for the weekend. He was just waiting for Kunimi so they could work on homework together. Kunimi said he would come at 1pm, mostly because sleep. Kindaichi checked his phone for the time. It read 12:22pm. Only around 36 more minutes for Kunimi to come.

________________________________

_Beep!!!!!!!! Beep!!!! Beep!!_

Kunimi woke up. He somewhat glared at his alarm clock as he slammed his hand down on it, to turn it off. He'd forgotten to take it off the night before. Taking his hand off, it read 11:01am He blinked, knowing he was forgetting something. Coming out of that daze, he got up and went to the living room, where he was greeted by his mom. She was just watching some game show, waiting for her son to wake up. His dad was already outside working on something.

"Akira, don't you have something planned with that boy- what was his name? Kimdaichi?" He remembered. He and Kindaichi had collectively decided to meet up and work on homework at what time? 1pm? Yeah that seemed right. And did his mom mispronounce Kindaichi's Name?

"Don't you mean Kindaichi?"

"Ah yes. Now why don't you freshen up while I make breakfast?"

_______________________

Kindaichi was bored. Time seemed to slow whenever you're waiting for someone. He browsed his phone for what felt like an eternity. Now the time read 1:18pm. He still wasn't here. But it was Kunimi he was waiting for. Kindaichi knows how Kunimi can be lazy at times.

It didn't hurt.  
.

.

.  
It did

To be honest, Kindaichi kind of expected Kunimi to, at least, be a bit more on time, considering their friendship and all. He sighed. Putting down his phone, he stared mindlessly at something, letting his mind wander on endlessly.

**Knock Knock Knock Knock**

Kindaichi was shaken out of his thoughts. What? Wait wait wait, he was waiting for Kunimi so they could study and do homework. Was it even Kunimi though? He got up and opened the door. It was Kunimi.

_________________

Kunimi barely had time to do anything. He regretted telling his mom the time he had to meet Kindaichi. At least his mother wasn't the type to over-inquire about her child's life. She had rushed him through everything. His hair was still damp. 'No time for it to completely dry,' she had said, 'The weather is fine enough so you won't get sick.'

Now he was on his way walking to Kindaichi's house. He sort of remembered the way. He was wearing some dark blue pants and a black t-shirt that said, 'tired' with a black and white striped long-sleeve undershirt. A messenger bag was slung over his shoulder. It held his schoolwork. He hoped he would at least reach by 1:10pm. Now, turned down a street and saw Kindaichi's house a bit further down. Why did it have to be so far down?

Finally reaching, he knocked on the door. It opened... and revealed Kindaichi's brother? His eyes narrowed at whoever it was.

"Kunimi, why are you looking at me like that?" His voice sounded just like Kindaichi's. But it couldn't be.

"How do you know my name?" Why was Kunimi questioning him?  
.  
.  
It finally hit him. Kunimi was used to seeing him with his hair styled up. Never like the way he had it now. On the weekends, Kindaichi had always washed out all the products used in his hair. And styling his hair upwards for 5 days in-a-row made his scalp ache. So the weekends were reserved for him having his hair down.

"Wait, you've probably haven't seen me with my hair down."

"... Kindaichi?..." His eyes narrowed further.

"Uhh yeah that's me." Wow. Kindaichi looked a lot different with his hair down. He looked handsome. "Aren't you gonna come?" Kindaichi asked, stepping out of the entrance. Kunimi just entered without saying much.

Now they could finally get started.

___________________

After an hour of schoolwork, both were bored and wanted to do something else.

"We could watch a movie, or play video games. What do you think?"

"Video games."

"Sure."

They played various types of video games for who knows how long. Neither was focused on keeping track of the points. Both were just having fun. Then Kunimi's phone buzzed.

"It's my mom." He said, looking at the notification. "She wants to know when I'll be back."

"Mkay." Kunimi raised an eyebrow.

"And you're not going to ask why?"

"Why should I? Your mom always worries about you." Kunimi told him anyway.

"It's because my parents are leaving for an adult-only get-together thing. She wants me home by 6pm."

"Well it's only 3:56pm. You've a while." Kunimi smacks him lightly.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kindaichi asks, while rubbing the spot Kunimi smacked him.

"Nothing much."


End file.
